Giganotosaurus
''Giganotosaurus (pronounced ''/ˌdʒaɪɡəˌnoʊtəˈsɔrəs/ JYE-gə-NOH-tə-SOR-əs) is a genus of carcharodontosaurid dinosaur that lived around 97 million years ago during the later stage of the Cretaceous Period. It is one of the largest known terrestrial carnivores; possibly larger than even Tyrannosaurus, growing to be 14 meters (46 feet) long, 4 meters (13 feet) tall, and 8 tons in weight. It lived in what is now the South American country of Argentina. Their fossils are found in Neuquen. Physical Description Giganotosaurus shares the same characteristic features with all dinosaurs from the Carcharodontosaurid family - long jaws lined with shark-like teeth, short arms, stiff tails, and powerful legs. A Giganotosaurus can grow larger than a T-Rex, but is slightly smaller compared to Spinosaurus, the largest meat-eating dinosaur. Despite being larger than T-Rex, the Giganotosaurus' bite strength isn't as powerful. In fact, its teeth are designed to tear flesh and inflict deep wounds, not for crushing bones. Due to this disadvantage, the Giganotosaurus would prefer hunting in groups. History At least one Giganotosaurus ''was captured by the Noah's Ark Plan members and taken into the far future. For some time its existence was considered merely a rumour amongst the soldiers in the military facility; a dinosaur that's larger than a ''Tyrannosaurus ''- so big, in fact, that men could accidentally walk into its mouth, like a trap. The reason why it remained a rumour wasn't because its existence was doubtful, but because the fact that no one who went out looking for it ever returned. The ''Giganotosaurus' presence in the future was confirmed at the Missile Silo, where it attacked [[Cyclops|the one-eyed Tyrannosaurus]] that had been stalking Regina and Dylan Morton for some time. The two beasts fought with all they had, but in the end the Giganotosaurus was triumphant, but only after a bad injury from the Tyrannosaurus' bite on its leg. The dinosaur then proceeded to hunt for Regina, leaving its kill behind as it broke through the Missile Silo walls. Repelled and eventually knocked unconscious by flames and their accompanied fumes, the Giganotosaurus ''later awoke to find Regina next to the missile. Breaking the metallic structure in order to reach her, the missile collapsed onto the ground and exploded. Somehow surviving the explosion unharmed, the ''Giganotosaurus ''moved down-river into the Noah's Ark Plan's timegate complex it came from, where it challenged Dylan in a final battle. It was finally killed when a satellite in communication with the complex fired a powerful beam directly onto the creature, its remains surrounded a deep hole. Gameplay As the game's most powerful enemy, the ''Giganotosaurus has no true weakness at all, even Anti-Tank Rifle and Solid Cannon don't seem to do real damage to the dinosaur. The Giganotosaurus' roar can and will send the characters flying away, as opposed to the Tyrannosaurus' roar which only disorientates Dylan/Regina. The dinosaur can also use its massive jaws to slam the platform where the character is, dealing moderate damage. The first battle against the Giganotosaurus commenced in the Missile Silo facility. Regina must use the two flame throwers located on the platform by first turning it on, then use Regina's stungun to release the flames to the Giganotosaurus. Repeat the process several times until the huge beast is down and proceed to do the required task of the chapter. The next and final battle takes place in the time gate laboratory, where a self-destruct mechanism is triggered. The player's objective is to initiate a satellite to fire a laser beam to the Gganotosaurus to defeat it. Dylan must activate several computers in order to fire the beam, with the Giganotosaurus trying to stop him by any means necessary. Further notes *The depiction of the Giganotosaurus ''in ''Dino Crisis 2 is quite inaccurate as its size and strength are exaggerated, and actually wasn't that much bigger than the average-sized Tyrannosaurus. Some believe that it has been mutated while living in the modern world, but more likely, its exaggerations were just made to make it seem more powerful and terrifying, as with the Spinosaurus ''in "''Jurassic Park III". *The presence of a dinosaur that is larger than the Tyrannosaurus ''is hinted at several times in the game, even at the main menu. The roar which shadows the ''Tyrannosaurus when a "New Game" is selected is that of the Giganotosaurus. *''Giganotosaurus ''DNA was used to make Cebalrai, one of the largest and most deadliest dinosaurs to be encountered in the game series. Gallery Giganotosaurus.jpg|Giganotosaurus drawing Giganotosaurus Being Killed by Beam.png|Giganotosaurus killed by beam File:3CD8518056372CDCB691C0_Large.jpg|Giganotosaurus facing T-Rex in battle Picture 1.png|Giganotosaurus picking up T-Rex, about to throw it Picture 3.png|Giganotosaurus about to kill T-Rex 3headcebalrai.jpg|Cebalrai, a mutant dinosaur created with Giganotosaurus's DNA. Giga.jpg|The differences of Giganotosaurus and T-Rex Category:Creatures Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dino Crisis 2